SECRETOS EN LA COLINA
by Angie Grandchester Andrey
Summary: El lugar y las palabras precisas haran a Candy descubrir sus sentimientos,dando paso a un hermoso secreto se revelara al leer este minific, que disfruten.


El anime Candy Candy y sus personajes son creaciones de © Mizuki e Igarashi. Este trabajo o fanfic fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro.

SECRETOS EN LA COLINA

Varios meses habían pasado ya desde aquella fiesta en el Hogar de Pony, todo se había arreglado de la mejor forma para Candy quien había decidido permanecer un tiempo en el hogar sin descuidar su amistad con Albert quien la visitaba constantemente; con el tiempo la amistad entre ellos se hacia cada vez mas estrecha y la comunicación era aun mejor, los paseos juntos por la colina era lo que mas disfrutaban y el estar juntos como antes.

Un día de primavera, al final de la tarde la Candy se dirigía a su colina de Pony corrió tanto que tan pronto llego callo de rodillas sobre el fresco pasto, una ligera brisa tocaba su rostro y su mirada fija hacia el horizonte la hizo recordar todo aquello que la había hecho feliz en su vida, se sentó un momento y vino a su mente el recuerdo de todas aquellas personas que prometieron estar con ella en ese hermoso lugar.

Candy – Anthony…-dijo suspirando- hasta en las nubes puedo ver tu dulce sonrisa, Stear no creas que me he olvidado de ti –dijo sonriendo- cada vez que paso por el lago te recuerdo…como la primera vez que te conocí…jajaja fue tan divertido, pero ahora todo es tan distinto sin ustedes…sin ti…Terry! –dijo con melancolía- deseo en verdad que seas muy feliz, fuiste alguien importante en mi vida, nunca voy a olvidarte –dijo cerrando los ojos, mientras el viento acariciaba su rostro.

Albert – supuse que te encontraría aquí –dijo sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Candy – Albert! – dijo exaltada.

Albert – ohh disculpa por asustarte, te interrumpo –dijo sentándose a su lado.

Candy – claro que no.

Albert – que hermoso atardecer.

Candy – si…mucho, como cuando te vi por primera vez, los rayos del sol iluminaban el bosque dándole un tono dorado y tu figura frente a mi brillando con intensidad.

Albert - me siento feliz de estar contigo aquí en este lugar que nos trae tantos recuerdos –dijo sonriendo medio lado.

Candy – de que te ríes? –dijo levantando la ceja.

Albert – recordaba la primera vez que te vi, aun eras una niña pequeña –dijo mientras sonreía- y cuando tu me dijiste que mi gaita sonaba como caracoles arrastrándose jajaja.

Candy – jajaja yo también lo recuerdo, ese día lloraba porque Annie no quería saber más de mí; pero luego tú me hiciste reír y me dijiste.

Albert – "eres mucho mas linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras" –dijo interrumpiéndola- siempre lo he sabido…que eres hermosa –dijo fijando su mirada en la de ella.

Candy – Albert! –dijo sonrojándose.

Albert – discúlpame no debí –dijo parándose- aun es muy reciente lo de Terry.

Candy – el es un capitulo cerrado en mi vida –dijo interrumpiéndolo mientras se paraba junto a el- el es feliz ahora, y ya es tiempo de que yo lo sea también.

Albert – me siento orgulloso de ti, ya eres toda una mujer y has madurado mucho en poco tiempo; recuerdas lo que te dije aquel día de picnic en el lago? –dijo fijando su mirada al horizonte.

Candy – si lo recuerdo –dijo cerrando los ojos "déjame compartir tus alegrías y tus tristezas, de ahora en adelante seamos mas amigos". –recordaba mientras sonreía.

Albert – quisiera que regresaras conmigo a Lakewood –dijo sin titubear- extraño aquellas charlas hasta el amanecer…sabes…esos momentos a tu lado fueron los mejores que he tenido –dijo sonriendo- pero si tu no quieres lo entenderé.

Candy – si…si quiero ir contigo –dijo tímidamente- yo…yo esperaba pedírtelo.

Albert – en serio…me haces muy feliz –dijo abrazándola.

Candy - lo pensé mucho este tiempo y definitivamente no puedo estar sin ti –dijo tímidamente- no se como paso pero desde hace un tiempo mi cariño hacia ti se volvió mas fuerte y no he podido apartarte de mi mente.

Albert – sabes…yo también desde hace tiempo te quiero mas que a una amiga, lo que se es que me he enamorado perdidamente de ti; creo que desde siempre fue así pero nunca pude admitirlo, pero ahora puedo decírtelo sin reservas –dijo acariciando su rostro.

Candy – Albert! –dijo sonrojándose- desde que te vi por primera vez sentí el deseo de estar cerca de ti.

Albert – mi pequeña niña traviesa –dijo dulcemente- te aseguro que a mi lado serás muy feliz –dijo acercando su rostro al de ella.

Candy – mi príncipe –dijo susurrando, acercándose a el lentamente; quedando sus labios a milímetros de distancia, fijo su mirada en la de el y pudo divisar un sin fin de emociones, la paz y la tranquilidad que Albert le hacia sentir en todo momento se hacían presentes en todo su ser, mientras que el observaba esos hermosos ojos color esmeralda que lo hacían estremecer, con sus dos manos tomo el rostro de ella sintiendo una electricidad al sentir el roce de su piel y finalmente unió sus labios con los de ella; ambos se adentraron en la aventura de un hermoso beso, disfrutando uno del otro las delicias de la miel de la vida, tan fresco y dulce, tan calido y tan ardiente, tan suave y tan salvaje, en ese momento supieron que un hermoso sentimiento crecía en sus corazones…que mas adelante pudo convertirse en amor. AngieDreamPlace, Inc. ®

Hola a tods de nuevo estoy por aquí con este pequeño minific, espero les haya gustado y recordarles que dejen sus reviews, sus opiniones son importantes para mi ahora que estoy adentrándome a la aventura de la escritura; muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer estas palabras. Saludos. Angie.


End file.
